Boku wo dakishimete
by Poison doux amer
Summary: [12012 Yaoi ] J'ai appris que le père noël n'existait pas un soir d'hiver au jardin d'enfant...


**Auteur** : Yôko

**Groupe** : 12012

**Genre:** Yaoi, romance, pov.

**Couple **: vous le verrez bien assez tôt.

**Autre **: je me suis inspirée de Boku no Kara Kara, le titre signifie : "_serre moi fort dans tes bras_"

**Playlist **: boku no kara kara

**Boku wo Dakishimete**

Noël. La période de tous les achats de dernière minute. Celle où chacun sourit car les amis, la famille, tous sont présents autour de vous. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, une chimère; elle ne reflète pas la réalité, cette réalité beaucoup plus crue. Je n'aime pas Noël. C'est un mensonge en lui-même. Se voiler la face pour se dire que juste à ce moment de l'année, tout doit être beau. Tout le monde doit être heureux. Je ne veux pas me mentir, je veux vivre les choses telles qu'elles le sont. Une période de l'année comme toutes les autres où il neige, où je travaille, où la vie ne change pas. Seul les cœurs de mes amis sont différents, ils sont tous si joyeux, discutant entre eux des cadeaux. Je suis le seul à ne pas me mêler à cette joie si festive. Je ne sais quoi penser, quoi faire, alors je m'exile bien souvent dans un coin et écrit des chansons en silence, préférant ne pas me montrer aux yeux des autres, comme si, juste aujourd'hui Miyawaki Wataru n'existait pas. Mais c'est généralement lorsque l'on veut se faire le plus petit que les autres vous retrouvent et vous ennuie pendant des heures, vous obligeant à faire les magasins pendant des heures. Soupirant, je ferme les yeux doucement et m'allonge sur le canapé. Les studio d'enregistrement sont fermés pendant une semaine. Je ne sais donc pas quoi faire, restant toujours sur ce canapé à observer les autres parler sans prononcer le moindre mot.

" Tu es bien silencieux Wataru-kun, quelque chose ne va pas ? " me demande soudainement Enya alors que je commençais à piquer du nez tant leur conversation me semble intéressante.

Ouvrant un oeil, puis un second, je l'observe tranquillement, prenant une légère inspiration avant de lui répondre un bref :

" Non tout va bien mais merci de t'inquiéter "

" Tu es bien le seul à ne pas t'amuser en période de fête Wataru-kun " soupire-t-il doucement.

Je ne réponds rien et ferme à nouveau mes yeux. Que voulez-vous, c'est dans ma nature. Je ne me force jamais à faire des choses que je ne veux pas. C'est ainsi que je suis et pas autrement. Les autres garçons sont exaspérés par mon comportement, je le sens bien dans leur façon de m'adresser la parole. Se levant, tous sortent de la pièce, me laissant seul...enfin presque. Hiroaki est resté là, sans parler, il semble ailleurs lui aussi.

" Je ne sais pas ce que tu as sur la conscience Wataru... Mais tu sais, ça ne te ferait peut-être pas de mal d'en parler un peu. Cette après-midi, je serais avec les autres, on a décidé d'acheter quelques achats. Après, ils partiront dans leurs familles pour le réveillon, mais je reste. Enfin, je te dis ça comme ça hein. De toute façon, nous habitons dans le même appartement donc le problème ne se pose pas trop à moins que toi aussi tu partes en famille ? "

Je fais non de la tête. Je n'aime pas Noël et la seule idée de le passer avec ma famille m'écœure.

" Très bien, dans ce cas à ce soir. "

Il part sans dire un mot de plus, me laissant cette fois-ci réellement seul.

Et cette solitude me plait.

Et cette solitude m'effraie...

Doucement, je ferme mes paupières et me laisse bercer vers les rivages de la solitude sans comprendre si un jour je m'en sortirai...

_Un petit garçon était là, jouant avec ses amis, riant, se sentant bien et libre comme tous ceux de son âge. Il sait que ce soir, sa maman vient la chercher et qu'il rentrera jouer à la maison avec ses guerriers de plombs. Les enfants ont tous parlé du père noël, cet homme tout en rouge qui les fait rêver. Lui aussi veut rêver, alors il se met à y penser. Tout le temps, toujours, à chaque minute, chaque seconde de sa petite existence. L'heure de maman arrive. La sienne vient enfin la chercher. Levant la tête, il sourit à cette femme dont le visage reste impassible :_

_" Maman, j'ai été sage, le père Noël m'apportera un cadeau ? "_

_" Le père Noël n'existe pas "_

_Des yeux remplis de larmes, un rêve qui se brise doucement en mille morceaux de cristal prenant la force de perles qui coulent lentement de ses joues._

_Pourquoi maman ne m'aime pas ? Je me demande si elle m'aimera un jour... J'ai appris que le Père Noël n'existait pas une nuit d'hier au Jardin d'enfant. Et devant tous ces petits garçons heureux de voir le sapin de Noël, je pleurais sans savoir comment exprimer ma colère et ma détresse. _

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et soupir. Ce rêve me poursuit chaque année à la même période. Je m'y suis pour et étonnement fait. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas me bercer d'illusion et pleurer ensuite comme l'enfant de quatre ans que j'étais. Mon téléphone sonne, je réponds d'un ton froid :

" Hai moshi moshi Miyawaki desu "

" Wataru, c'est Akito [1, je t'appelais pour savoir si tu viendrais cette année au repas familial ? "

" Pourquoi m'appelles-tu en sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agira à chaque fois de la même réponse ? Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous... C'est comme si elle était morte... Je n'ai plus de famille " dis-je en serrant les poings, voulant à tout prix garder mon sang froid devant mon frère qui m'appelait comme à chaque fois.

" Je ne sais pas. Peut-être avais-je le vain espoir que tu lui pardonnes un jour ? "

" Il n'y a plus rien à pardonner. Elle ne fait plus partie de ma vie, elle est morte "

Je raccrochais alors. Pourquoi Maman ne m'aime-t-elle pas ? La mélancolie reprend le dessus alors que je marche dans la rue, l'air totalement déconnecté. Je sais que je rentre à la maison. Hiroaki est parti faire des courses avec les garçons, je suis donc seul. Même mon amour pour lui ne me stresse pas autant que d'habitude. J'aimerais pourtant que tout soit comme d'habitude. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai l'impression que rien ira quoique je fasse de toute façon. La chance n'est pas de mon côté...

J'arrive à la maison, posant ma veste sur le porte manteau placé au mur, juste derrière la porte et mes clés sur une petite table basse en chêne, acheté un peu par hasard dans une brocante avec Hiroaki. J'ai besoin de me doucher, de calmer cette tension qui m'habite et me rend malade. La salle de bain m'attend, les savons et autres lotions pour faire mousser le bain sont présentes sur le rebord. Ce lieu est vraiment le seul dans lequel j'ai l'impression de me ressourcer, que plus rien ne pourra plus jamais me faire souffrir. Laissant glisser mes vêtements le long de mon corps, je m'allonge ensuite dans ce délice à la saveur sucrée. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par une musique d'ambiance... La faible lumière des bougies me donnent la sensation d'être enfin seul au monde.

_Un enfant recroquevillé au sol, les genoux contre le buste pleure et ne bouge plus. Tout à l'heure il a demandé à ce qu'elle le serre dans ses bras. Mais sa maman l'a repoussé._

_Dis, Je veux juste que tu me regardes..._

_Exister auprès de cette femme qu'il aimait tant et qui ne l'a jamais regardé depuis qu'il est né. Il n'était pas important... il n'était pas aussi merveilleux que son frère car lui, il n'était pas désiré._

_Dis, serre-moi fort dans tes bras..._

_Mais elle l'avait encore rejeté avec violence. Se cognant dans le mur, il s'était un peu blesser à la tête avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Souvent, il rêvait de ces merveilleuses pièces de théâtre qu'il voyait à la télévision. Celle où une jeune femme tombait amoureuse d'un homme et qu'à la fin, ils s'embrassaient. Mais dans ses rêves, l'homme et la femme saignaient au cœur. Il n'en avait pas. Car l'amour n'existait pas. Car la douceur ne voulait rien dire. Le baiser de Roméo et Juliette est alors couverts de sang. Une scène dramatique de laquelle personne ne pourra jamais sortir, pas même lui._

_Lorsque la mélancolie s'est installée dans un nid douillé, il est bien difficile de l'en déloger. _

Il ouvre les yeux, tremblant malgré lui dans son bain. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il dort en ce lieu. Levant la tête, il constate que trois heures se sont écoulées. Hiroaki va rentrer d'une minute à l'autre et il est encore ici à ne rien faire. Je me lève, me sèche et m'habille avant de me rendre dans la cuisine, préparant un repas simple, comme tous les jours. Même la veille de Noël je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire quelque chose de particulier. Un plat comme un autre, pour un jour comme un autre. Le jour des rêves brisés. Voici ce qu'est Noël.

Tu arrives, ouvrant la porte comme tu peux, les bras chargés de paquet. Je t'aide à les rentrer. Tu me souris gentiment. Je ne te le dirais pas mais cela me fait excessivement plaisir. Tu vas poser tes paquets dans ta chambre pendant que je m'assieds sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague.

" Wataru... Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas ce que tu as ? Je sais que je ne te connais pas depuis ton enfance mais te voir comme ça, franchement ça nous rend triste "

Tu t'assieds à côté de moi. Je lève alors les yeux et soupire. Je sais que tu as toujours été là pour moi dès que je n'allais pas. Mais ces maux je les ai gardé au fond de moi depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression de me trahir en les disant...

" Je... Ma mère ne m'a jamais aimé... Elle n'a jamais eu un seul geste de tendresse envers moi depuis que je suis né... Elle me hait... C'est pour cela que j'ai écris _Boku no Kara Kara_... Je refuse de la voir depuis que je suis majeur car elle espère avoir mon argent et tout ce qui s'en suit. Je déteste Noël car à peine prononçais-je ce mot, elle me rembarrait directement avec une voix si froide, si imposante. Je ne me suis jamais senti désiré... dans ma famille car elle m'a eu pas "accident" ... Je la hais et je hais toutes ces choses qui se rapportent à Noël... Je..."

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, deux perles de cristal coulent le long de mes joues alors que tu me serres tendrement dans tes bras, voulant calmer ces sanglots dans ma gorge. Je ne veux plus penser à cela, savoir que l'on me hait que je ne suis pas aimé. Le baiser de Roméo et Juliette a un goût de sang, le goût amer des remords et de la haine. Mais dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression que mes maux s'effacent, comme si tu me donnais une seconde chance, celle de la renaissance, la véritable...

" Avec moi, tu sauras ce qu'est Noël..."

Doucement, tu lèves mon visage et m'embrasse. Mon cœur est en feu. Je ne connais pas l'amour. Je ne comprends pas et pourtant, cette douceur que je n'ai jamais espéré me rend heureux. Je sais que j'ai le droit de le faire, je peux répondre à ton baiser car personne ne me disputera, car je suis maître de moi-même. Car tu es là pour moi...

" Je t'aime..." murmurai-je doucement.

Tu ne réponds pas mais me serre dans tes bras, je sais que tes yeux ont la faculté de faire passer tous les messages. Lentement, tu te lèves, va éteindre ce que j'ai mis sur le feu et reviens vers moi. Me portant dans tes bras musclés, je ne bouge pas et me laisse soulever. Un souffle de vie lorsque la douceur de la nuit me prend dans ses bras accueillants... Des mots qui s'entrechoquent parfois dans le silence de l'appartement, tes caresses sur mon corps, ces sensations que je ne connaissais pas, celles qui m'effrayaient aujourd'hui me paraissent normales lorsqu'elles me sont adressées par tes soins... Fermant les yeux, je m'endors dans tes bras...

Lorsque je me réveille, le lendemain matin, je suis nu dans le lit, les couvertures sont remontées jusqu'à mes hanches, laissant dévoilé mon torse nu... Je te cherche du regard, mais tu n'es pas là. Un éclair de panique passe dans mes yeux bien vite calmés lorsque j'entends tes pas dans le couloir et ta silhouette se dessiner sur le pas de ma porte. Tu entres doucement. Un tendre sourire m'habite. Vêtement en père Noël des plus sexy, tu tiens un sac à dos dans tes bras. Tu ne portes qu'un bonnet sur ta tête ainsi qu'un jean rouge. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire un peu, t'observant en silence, me demandant ce que tu vas faire. Lentement, tu t'approches de moi, déposant le sac sur le lit, tu te mets à califourchon sur mon corps, adressant une légère caresse à mon torse avant de t'approcher de mon oreille, susurrant ces mots qui ressemblent pour moi à une promesse d'amour éternelle :

" Joyeux Noël mon amour..."

**OWARI**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**1 Je ne sais pas comment se nomme le frère de Wataru, c'est pourquoi j'ai dû inventer son prénom !**


End file.
